User talk:Slug gunner fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Deltaskarareposter.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ray422 (talk) 10:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Second Kaiju War Well, the main reason is that no one created it yet. This is a fairly new wiki and it is already surprisingly popular. Also, you don't need to get permission from an admin to make a page unless it is, riskae...Any ways, if you want to make a Second Kaiju War page, knock yourself out. --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 14:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC) MoS Hi, many of your pages don't follow the Custom Pacific Rim Wiki:Manual of Style. Clean them up before they get deleted!--No signature for you from BZ (talk) 19:29, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Banning Policy We don't need one because it is so universal and implied that after two warnings, week block, so on would be already understood presumably. If the mistakes are "noobish" we will tell them and that will be it. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 15:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Slugger. Not to pester, but Monarch and the related still have the biomechanical features. On a related note i've been drafting Morlock and commented on your need for Kaiju ideas. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Chrono could be a crossover between Monarch and Morlock. Trade in expertise. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin Your an admin now, yay! --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 18:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Not really given that you are a very dedicated user. But as an admin you have some higher expectations than other users including remembering you signature at the end of talk pages and user talk. --~~~~ Don't worry, I sometimes forget that. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 21:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Artic Defense? Hi men, sorry I failed to read the Chrono Monarch and the Kelso Shatterdome ''location man, thanks for the clarification, I was thinking in creating a page for the 'Artic Defense Corps' or something like that; if you're interested and you're ok with letting me add your work I'll do it, if you don't it's cool though. Thanks again man! - Vincent Mackay (talk) 15:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Dude! so start it if you want to and I'll fill in the details, I use the originals Pacific Rim Wikia's page about the ''Pan Pacific Defense Corps to create my own PADC, so that can be used as a model, don't you think? - Vincent Mackay (talk) 15:56, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Tutorial What you are capable of is deleting, undeleting, blocking, unblocking, editing all locked pages, promoting and demoting people to/from mod, and many other things but that is what you need to worry about for now. You are kind of sort of one of the people in charge, you are "not considered" to be. It is confusing and dumb but we all just go with it. Now, you kind of make the rules with me but one thing is important, talk to the rest of the community first. It would be a community vote and will be decided by them. If there is a vandal, warn them once (I know, I want to perma ban him the first time, too) and if they don't comply, block them for a week. Then, permantly. Also lock pages with excessive vandalism only if it is wikia contributors. Also if it is rule or policy. Hope I helped some. Re I dot think you'll abuse it. And my god is it embarrassing forgetting my sig! Trust me, if you do that I'll just remind you too. It isn't a big deal but I give you a tutorial. Sorry that your in a depressed state of mind. If it diagnosed with a depression, look into many other psychiatrists because they diagnose that off the drop of a hat and it only makes things worse. Everyone goes through really bad times so or they are bullied, or just kind of getting the most of whatever situation they're in. So just because your constantly sad doesn't mean your in depression. Anyways, if you do want a demotion you can ask me anytime. --Most admins have a fancy sig, tough. (talk) 19:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Category Name Trouble Hi Slug, I made a rather dumb mistake today when creating a category for Mark VIII Jaegers. Instead of making the name of the category "Mark VIII", I first made "Mark-8". I did make a properly named category, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor and go ahead and delete the misnamed category. Thanks for your time and help. 22:31, November 11, 2013 (UTC) There were quite a few things wrong with the post you gave Vincent McKay. One, I don't get why you said it so rudely. Two, people go inactive sometimes. Three, you forgot your signature. Four, I really don't get the point of the message. So please think of these things next time. Your an admin. Won't hold this against you though. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 19:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your talkpage message Pardon me good sir, I do believe you misspelled Cherno Alpha when talking about which Jaeger was best on my talk page. Sincerely, Cherno Alpha 21:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Misspelling Oh, it's not even an accusation. An accusation is unconfirmed or unproven. I just spoke facts. Love u bby 22:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure sounds cool, but is the second Kaiju wars really the continuty i have to follow? I try to stay with canon like on the warhammer 40k fanonT42 (talk) 20:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh also i look up omicron omega and i dont see it, can i get a link?T42 (talk) 22:05, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Woah, woah, woah. They are in categories? Well I say they should be removed. I don't really agree with the template idea. Everything on here is basically fanon and if people take it srsly than I guess they can do that frankly for the categories the only one that should be categorized as comedic is crack verse. I mean come on. Anyways thanks for dah help and notification. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 14:49, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll see what can be done. ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:04, February 8, 2014 (UTC) By confidential do you mean like on a PM in chat or is the TP fine? Because one is really hard to catch him with. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:21, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Zulu Bravo Is my Jaeger OK? Or does it contradict canon? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) How do you make the Poster things? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) We'll we should ask Bas first but here are my three cents. The memetic wiki looks like it is having some problems that Bas and you need to sort out and kind of small so far, I don't know what to make of Supreme Commander, and the other one has the same problems as memetic. Also they all don't look like the are very similar genre/theme wise to Pacific Rim. So that's what I have to say. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 19:29, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Continuation of argument on Supreme Commander fanon wiki I apologize for reaching out to you at another wiki, but I felt this must be said. Your admin preaches a lot of things. She seems to be letting a personal situation get ahead of professionalism. As you can see, my partner lashed out at her. I still decide to remain as professional as possible for this sake. She banned me from chat with no pretext. She banned me because of something my partner said, which is somewhat understandable. Yet she still remains very personal about the matter. "If you cant get that, you obviously don't have the kind of morals to be a respected member of any community." This isn't an argument of morality. This is an argument of professionalism. There's social respect, and professional respect, both of which your admin broke, by insulting us both over trying to appeal a chat ban to you. She tried very hard to justify her actions, but as I mentioned, I broke no rules. It was out of a personal matter, and would not take my word that I was a friend of Louis Bancroft, admitting the ban was a personal matter. "I have tried the peaceful road, and really, I'll unban you as soon as I get confirmation from Louis that you actually are his friend. Until such time, case closed, I'll unban you later." There was never a peaceful road; as I said, I can show you the final chatlog. She asked if I was done in the chat and promptly banned me. And there shouldn't be personal confirmation, putting personal matters before a wikis rules, to unban me. This is, as I mentioned, an abuse of power. There should be no need to apologize or to bring her friend back to be unbanned, especially when she says thats her only condition to get me unbanned. Wikia Central will be contacted, and I hope you as well reevalute her readiness for such a position. Apologies again for contacting you at a separate wiki. InfinitysCross (talk) 05:46, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for reaching out to you at another wiki, but I felt this must be said. Your admin preaches a lot of things. She seems to be letting a personal situation get ahead of professionalism. As you can see, my partner lashed out at her. I still decide to remain as professional as possible for this sake. Oh, really? Your professionalisim is startlingly good. /sarcasm. She banned me from chat with no pretext. She banned me because of something my partner said, which is somewhat understandable. Yet she still remains very personal about the matter. It's not personal when its attempts to keep the community stable. I'm the admin in charge of keeping the community together. "If you cant get that, you obviously don't have the kind of morals to be a respected member of any community." Do you even know who I was referring to? You wanted to offer help to a friend, so did I. The only difference between us is that I'm the one currently in power and also the one who doesn't know your relationship with him well enough. There was never a peaceful road; as I said, I can show you the final chatlog. She asked if I was done in the chat and promptly banned me. And there shouldn't be personal confirmation, putting personal matters before a wikis rules, to unban me. You were being a nosy git. The only reason I offered a personal confirmation was because of the reason I banned you in the first place. And as I said, if it turns out I was wrong about you and Louis's relationship, then you would get an apology. I did try to offer you a peaceful road. I was obviously too passive and subtle with it. This is, as I mentioned, an abuse of power. There should be no need to apologize or to bring her friend back to be unbanned, especially when she says thats her only condition to get me unbanned. Wikia Central will be contacted, and I hope you as well reevalute her readiness for such a position. Apologies again for contacting you at a separate wiki. I did not say that was the only condition. I said when the matter was resolved, you'd be unbanned. And honestly, do you even know Slug? Or perhaps the other admin Ork? You're preaching to the wrong people. Sincerely, someone who has attempted to refrain from harrasing other users with constant threats and belittlements of staff capability, the Admin and Bcrat of this wiki, I'll Change My Sig To "The Procrastonating Cybran Overlord, Basilisk Centauri" One of These Days.... (talk) 06:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Nobody's perfect. Your rules say that I need to be a frequent editor to enter regularly. Not just once. In any case, I'd like to have a one-on-one discussion with Basilisk. I'm sure now that some time has passed we can both talk without a clouded judgment and settle this in a positive way. Can we arrange this? I'd appreciate it. InfinitysCross (talk) 19:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Zulu Could totally... Take out Stockholm. It is psychic. Can destroy shit. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Gauntlet wasn't there. Also, are you forgetting what happens to Psychics that meet Zulu? Zulu could. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Fly from Siberia to Stockholm before Zulu destroys all the inactive Jaegers? Please. Also, all the jaegers were turned off because... IDFK. Christmas Day off? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) If Zulu goes to somewhere else, would it be a Sue? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) I mean somewhere else entirely. Like the Pacific. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) I've decided what I am going to do. Zulu goes to the Pacific, fights BC for reasons, and then goes back to the Arctic, and try to make amends somehow. How likely is it that the ADC forgives Zulu? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) If BC doesn't totally destroy it. As long as Zulu is repairable, at any level, that's all it needs. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) How desperate would ADC have to be? Say... Quintuple Events? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) But... I want Zulu back to ADC... Plz? I think they might let it back, if it swears allegiance and shit. Corinthian is an AI. Why can't Zulu, if it... Saves some important Jaegers? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Zulu will return to the ADC. Either that or go into the Breach wrapped in Kaiju, and make a last stand, and do an awful lot of damage to the Kaiju and Precursors. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) CEONSORED Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) If you want a spoiler without removing info... 23:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Things happen. Come here to complain about things happening. 17:31, May 3, 2014 (UTC) What happened to Basilisk? Wait.. What happened to Basilisk? I know I haven't been here for long but... I remember the Dude article when it came out. Her articles were some of the best written. :( 17:16, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Can you please help me, I'm struggling to find out how to put info in info boxes. SebastianGaming2488 (talk) 01:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC) SebastianGaming2488 Hey mate, just asking theres a clash in the timeline, would you rather the war starts 11 months after or 2 years? Thorlolking (talk) 15:14, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey Slugger. This is emergency!!! I screwed up the Second Kaiju War Timeline. I need your help to rollback. Im sorry :( Thorlolking (talk) 12:36, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hey, tks for helping out. But is it ok if rolled back only my edits on May 13 then all because i was helping organize the Timeline page. Thorlolking (talk) 10:14, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Reroll Inception Hi Thorlolking here, sorry if this is irritating, can i just ask for one last favour. Because your roll back deleted ''ALL ''my contributions on the page will it be ok if you had Roll back the Roll back and only roll back the stuff i edited on the 13th of May as that was when everything actually went wrong. Cheers!!! Thorlolking (talk) 09:12, May 15, 2016 (UTC) uhh.... hi slug gunner fan i wanted to ask and say sorry about the Jaeger Delta skarare being edited.i wanted to ask you if i can edit your jaeger by adding the service history add antlion. from Buildjaegersfans.:)Buildjaegersfans (talk) 07:52, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Infobox Problem Hey, Thorololking here, for sometime now I have realised that the fonts in the Infobox changed, and has become smaller. Anyway you could fix it? Compare it with the text in the infrobox in the Pacific Rim Wiki to see the difference. Thanks! ''The Eye In The Sky'' 20:43, January 29, 2018 (UTC) CAN U PLEASE NOT PILOT UR JAEGERS TO KILL OTACHIS? ~otachi the kaiju~ unfairness in pages hi slug,hope if you don't mind but can you make me a admin in this wiki reasons #fandom users are messing up the wiki #help your montior the wiki #im active one more thing change the jaeger to the last verision of mine pls Corncerning Admin Request Hello Slug, seeing as Buildjaegerfans is now applying for adminship, I must politely ask you to have second thoughts before promoting him. Firstly, while he is no doubt extremely active and adds pages to the wiki frequently, the majority of them are articles with one or two lines, which he then never touches again. He also often creates pages of Jaegers and characters from other users' page, occasionally claiming it as his own writing. Such as in, Fervour Asi, Barbed Tigris from the Nefarious page and, Mufis Batra, Mufis Dhoot from the Fervour Asi page. Ok firstly,I left pages with one or two lines because I'm not done finishing the pages.second is I created barbed tigris and fervour asi in the first place but this Thor write his own story when I not done finishing the pages Buildjaegersfans (talk) 01:28, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Secondly, he uses unregistered alt accounts to help him foward his purposes and intentions, which seems trivial but annoying. http://custom-pacific-rim.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/110.92.124.247 Suspect Alt 1 and http://custom-pacific-rim.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/119.74.167.8 Account Before Registering Lastly and probably the most irritating thing he does is he vandalizes and edits other users articles without permission. He does this so much. Anything that doesnt fit the Second Kaiju War or his view of fiction is usually twisted into his liking. Even after being asked him to stop from the writers, he would sometimes carry on. This can be seen in articles such as Armaggedon, Tempest Wrath, Tempest Wraith, in some cases claiming it as his own, Challenger Rex. While I must say I am not innocent as well, espcially when I first joined in 2016 where I too edited countless articles. I am hoping you would carefully consider your final descision with the rest of the bureaucrat and admin team about promoting him to an admin. Sincerely, ''The Eye In The Sky'' 19:08, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Challenger Rex was made by perky zombie at first but he is inactive now so that why I take care of his pages Buildjaegersfans (talk) 01:28, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I have a question. I made a page about my Jaeger named Nitro Blaze, for my own Pacific Rim universe, COMPLETELY seperate from the Second Kaiju War. The page has been edited for not lining up with the timeline of the Second Kaiju War, and I am annoyed by this. As it states on the welcome page, "... but you can make your universe based upon something else." How do I deal with this issue? I'd love your help. Andrew Azcona (talk) 05:09, March 29, 2018 (UTC) P.S., it was edited by a user named Buildjaegerfans. It seems he's been in some trouble lately, I'm sure this isn't his first mishap? Question for the Admin Hello there. I know you’re already away of the issues with User:Buildjaegersfans as of late, but I figured I should bring one more point up. One of my articles mentions a Jaeger by the name of Bronze Agamemnon, however, it seems that he went ahead and took the name for himself. You can check the history of both pages to see that Lightning Shrike mentioned it years before he created the article. I simply want to know how I should proceed. I could very easily create a new article entitled Bronze Agamemnon (Lieutenant Davis) or something similar, but I don’t know if you or any other admins would be okay with that. I also don’t want to edit the article without permission from you all since, even though I created and mentioned it first, I respect Writer property. Any input from you would be appreciated, thank you. --I'm hungry, can I have food? 06:18, April 2, 2018 (UTC) sorry message Im sorry for some things i mess or replace to make everything part of the second kaiju war,i didn't knew you can make your universe based open something else.it just that i see the wiki somewhat disorgainsed when firstly came into this wiki.that is when i start making the wiki more orgainsed and not looking at the main page.im sorry for everything i caused some things you might want to consider Here are some things you want to consider Firstly make a template that is saying it is not part of any kaiju war Secondly a template for my future project the ASEAN Defence Corps (SEADC) it is where the PPDC started tension of controling the jaegers in th southeast asia,tensions were brought up and sundenly the ASEAN defence corps was made Buildjaegersfans (talk) 14:18, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Re: Rollback Request Hey Slug, could you rollback Fervour Asi to the revision as of 12:40, April 4, 2018. That would be before he took it upon himself to delete and rename the Jaeger. I am also aware of the edit war, which had started when the user buildjaegersfan had claimed the names of the jaeger pilots on the Jaeger's page from broken links. Seeing that he had took ownership of the pilots, Mufis Batra and Mufis Dhoot, I then simply removed the name of the pilots, hoping that would stop escalating any conflict, which buildjaegersfan is clearly unhappy about. I would like to apologize for any inconvenience caused by this war. Sincerely, ''The Eye In The Sky'' 23:01, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Rollback(2) Hey Slug, Sorry to keep bothering you, but Buildjaegersfan has yet again changed the name of the Fervour Asi article; even after he has created his own version of it, fervour asi. Anyway you can prevent him from changing the names of articles? A rollback to your last rollback would be perfect. Thank you. Sincerely, ''The Eye In The Sky'' 18:18, April 8, 2018 (UTC) A cry for help Hello Slug, i know you are not active but if you are listening please hear me out. Buildjaegersfans has been editing me and my friends articles lately without consent and it has been particulary annoying. He also gives sub-par explainations on why my Jaegers cannot take part in Operation Extinction. Look i know this may sound petty to you but if you could do anything that would benefit both parties, i would greatly apperciate it. Thanks BarbatosRasiel (talk) 15:13, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to bother you. Buildjaegerfans has taken this to far as he has vandalised my articles. I have had it with his attitude and i would apperciate if you would do something about him and his "brother" sorry about my brother about the acident,sorry that my brother using my acc,i forget to log off,oops:/ ,uhh about barbtos he seem to be adding some posting of explicit sexual material (maybe but check out the images he send) and as you said in zuiu bravo comment? "And sex? NO. WIkia has global policies which prohibit the posting of explicit sexual material in visual, audio or textual form." is this true or not ??? from mecha Thanks Slug Gunner Fan, I owe you my thanks How can i ever repay thou?. Many Thanks BarbatosRasiel (talk) 12:46, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Buildjaegersfans has made a new account. Just letting you know. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 03:43, April 25, 2018 (UTC)